All the Right Instincts
by EpicFangirl46
Summary: What happens when some of Tom's old bullies follow them to the bank? And what does Wolf have to do with this? For SpyFest 2018 Week 3


**Prompt: "Just because you're good at tiptoeing doesn't mean you're meant to be a spy"**

* * *

Alex closed his locker door and turned to Tom.

"You do know you sound absolutely ridiculous, right? We would get caught in no time."

"I'm just saying that you should help me pull a prank on Timothy and his group. They won't see it coming."

"Tom, I'm pretty sure they would blame me just for the amount of hate they have for me, and you're kind of infamous for pranks," Alex replied.

"They would never guess you since, you know, your absences and how _sickly_ you are. And they wont touch me since you set them straight. Besides they're graduating soon," Tom said. Alex shoved Tom with his shoulder as the two of them left the building.

"I don't think they care that much if I'm sickly or not. Theyll find a way to blame me."

"The other day during football practice Timothy told us that he wanted to be a spy."

"You're kidding me. Timothy? A spy?"

"I'll laugh when he shows up at the bank and storms out after taking one look at it."

"Knowing my luck, Jones will have me train him. That might actually be promising."

"Video that. He also complained that he has an uncle in SAS who's constantly comparing him to a teenager named Cub..."

"Did he say what his uncle's codename was?"

"Wolf," Tom replied grinning.

"Life makes sense now! His uncle lived to make my life miserable. It must be genetics. We're on better terms now though," Alex replied as they passed Timothy and his group. Timothy's group consisted of Timothy and two other boys; Mark and Antony. "Do you mind if we stop at the bank? I need to drop something off for work."

"Can I come in or will I need to stay in the reception area?"

"You'll have to stay in the reception area. I'm working on it bt on the plus side you can flirt with the receptionist some more," Alex replied laughing at his friend.

"In my defence, she is hot."

"Do you even know her name?"

"Lily?"

"Rosanna. You need to get a girlfriend Tom."

The two of them left campus as Timothy nudged his friends.

"Let's follow them."

"Why?"

"You heard them they were talking about me. And Rider having a job? I doubt it," Timothy shot back. Mark and Antony, without a valid argument went along with it.

The three boys left the campus keeping Alex and Tom in their sight.

* * *

Ten minutes later Alex and Tom rounded a block corner going left for the fourth time.

"Alex what are you doing?"

"Timothy and and his friends are following us. Not very well I might add."

Tom laughed as he and Alex turned onto Liverpool Street before ducking into an alley next to Royal and General Bank. Alex disappeared to some nook or cranny unknown to Tom while Tom turned to face the street as Timothy, Mark, and Antony rounded the corner to come face to face with him.

"Hey Tom. What are you doing in the alley?" Timothy asked.

"Waiting for someone. What are you doing?"

"We thought this was a shortcut. Who are you waiting for?"

"Someone to teach you how to lie," Alex said behind the group, laughing as they jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What do you mean, Rider?" Antony asked. Alex hesitated. _How much can I say without getting called out?_ he wondered.

"You guys were obviously following us. Who takes four lefts around a block?" Tom answered for him. The three boys looked at each other

"If you want to be a spy Timothy, you're going to have to be better than that," Alex told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Just because you're good at tiptoeing doesn't mean you're meant to be a spy," Alex replied.

"That's none of your business, Rider," Mark defended.

"You have no idea," Alex muttered.

"What?" Timothy asked.

"Nothing. Just give this to your Uncle Wolf, and get out of here before something bad happens. This can be a rough side of town," Alex told them, handing Timothy an envelope. The three boys left muttering things about "weird" and "crazy" Rider and Harris. Alex and Tom entered the bank, Tom staying in the reception area as Alex went up to see Jones.

"Here you go," Alex said as he entered Mrs. Jones office.

"Thank you, Alex. Interesting encounter in the alley?" she replied with a small smile.

"A few kids from my school tailed us here. Don't worry I let them and told them to stay away. One of them is actually interested in joining. He graduates next week, top of his class, his uncle is Wolf of K-Unit, so he has plenty of training," Alex told her.

"And why should I know this?"

"Well if one head of MI6 might want to look at recruiting one Timothy Evans, I may know a "senior agent" who would be interested in overseeing and training him."

"Is that an offer, Alex?"

"Purely to see the look on his face."

"You'll start the day after school ends."

"Bye Mrs. Jones."

"Goodbye Alex."

Alex left the office with a smile and went to tell Tom the "good" news.

* * *

Timothy Evans came home still puzzling over the encounter in the alleyway. Turning the envelope over in his hands as he read the handwritten _Wolf_ On the front and the address on the back. For some reason unknown to Timothy, Alex had neglected to put his name on the envelope. Timothy had barely step foot in his house when he noticed the army fatigue jacket hanging in the mud room. He listened for the sound of voices before following them to the living room.

"Uncle Wolf," Timothy greeted.

"Hey kid."

"Your here early. I thought you weren't on leave until next week."

"Injury. I got the next two months off for recovery."

"That bad?"

"I'll be fine. What's in your hand?"

"It's for you actually. One of the boys a couple years behind me asked me to give you this."

"Let me see that," Wolf asked and took the envelope, opening and reading the letter inside before laughing.

"Why are you laughing? How does Alex know you?" Timothy asked as Wolf glanced out the window.

"I'll be right back with your answers," Wolf told him before leaving and coming back with another man. "Timothy this is Fox. Fox this is my nephew Timothy," Wolf introduced.

"Nice to meet you Timothy. I used to be in the same unit as your uncle. Anyways, you're the one I'm here to talk to. I heard you wanted to be a spy. Correct?"

"Yeah, how did you hear that?"

"Can't say yet. Before I can do anything else can you sign these documents?" Fox handed him a couple sheets of paper and let him be for a few minutes before talking talking to his uncle.

"So how's '6 treating you?"

"Not bad. I heard about the bullet you took for Cub two weeks ago. Hows your shoulder doing?"

"Been better of course, better finish with the kid before we catch up."

Fox agreed and took the paperwork from Timothy, looking through it before beginning again.

"So I hope you know you just signed the Official Secrets Act which means you can't talk about this to anyone. I work with MI6 and the head wants to recruit you. You won't be able to tell anyone about this, including your family. As far as they know, you'll be working at Royal and General Bank on Liverpool Street. I was told you were there today. Do you accept?"

"Yes, of course."

"Great come in tomorrow and give the receptionistmy card and I'll come pick you up. Wolf, you should visit Cub tomorrow. He would welcome a different face from mine."

The two ex-soldiers left making plans to get together and get with Cub, Timothy glanced over to the letter from Alex before picking it up and reading it.

* * *

 _Wolf,_

 _Thanks for taking that bullet for me. Was it the same shoulder as in Point Blanc? Either way thank you. And thanks for the card when I got appendicitis, You forgot the fruit basket and flowers though. Come and visit me while your in Chelsea. My address is on the envelope._

 _See you soon,_

 _-Cub_

* * *

Timothy put the letter down as Wolf came back in. Wolf looked at him and the letter.

"God. Cub was right. You have all the right instincts."


End file.
